The Ten Kingdoms
The Nine Magical Kingdoms, and the even more Magical Tenth Kingdom The Ten Kingdoms The First Kingdom The First Kingdom is ruled by Queen Cinderella, and is the oldest and most wealthy of the ten Kingdoms. The citizens are snobbish and romantic, falling in love and marrying at an alarming rate. Chronic divorces have led to an abundance of wicked step-siblings. This Kingdom is conservative, old-fashioned and the closest to the traditional fairyworld of princes and princesses. Their official colour is pale blue. Queen Cinderella is 200 years old, but has had a lot of magical cosmetic surgery. The Second Kingdom The Second Kingdom, also known as the wolf kingdom, is a land of wild forests and is overrun by dreaded wolves. It is full of pie makers, cooks, and gingerbread cottages. Queen Riding Hood the 3rd rules the North, and Gretel the Great rules the South. Civil wars have left the Kingdom short of males and dominated by adolescent girls and their grandmothers. The Kingdom's official colour is brown. The Third Kingdom The Third Kingdom was also known as the "Troll Kingdom". Located in the south-west of the world it was neighbor to the 1st and the 3rd Kingdom. It was inhabited by Trolls and governed by a hereditary king of the ruling royal house. During the Crisis of the Nine Kingdoms it was ruled by King Relish and his three children: Prince Burly, Princess Blabberwort, and Prince Bluebell. This Kingdom is where Jack originally planted all the beanstalks and these ever-growing beanstalks have sucked the life out of the earth and created a desolate Kingdom where nothing grows. The giants live in the clouds and are a dying species due to the alcoholism and low fertility. It is a large, run-down Kingdom where a military-style government rules. Their complete lack of interest in farming, along with having a small slave population, make the trolls reliant on aggression and thieving to survive. Yellow is their military colour. They have an obsession with shoes and fine leather. The Fourth Kingdom The Fourth Kingdom was ruled by the House of White, a family of royal blood and who's most famous member was Queen Snow White. The current ruler is Prince Wendall, who is still in Snow White's shadow, figuratively speaking. He was orphaned after both of his parents were poisoned by the evil Queen. This Kingdom is located in the middle surrounded by the other Kingdoms which makes it strategically important. Their official colour is green. Places within the Fourth Kingdom * Snow White Memorial Prison * Palace of White * Kissing Town * The Huntsman's tree The Fifth Kingdom The Naked Emperor VI reigns over the Fifth Kingdom. Excess, gluttony, and bombast are rampant. Nudism has run wild and is compulsory in many provinces. The social calendars of the fat and greedy residences are dominated by beer and sausage festivals. Deceit and corruption are common. Their official colour is purple. The Sixth Kingdom The Sixth Kingdom was once ruled by Queen Rapunzel. The entire population, including Sleeping Beauty, is now asleep, under a hundred-year spell that no one can break. The Kingdom is surrounded by a giant thorn wall. Spells, magic traps and puzzles deter all but the most clever of travelers from entering. Their official colour is pink. The Seventh Kingdom Olaf the Elf King is monarch of the Seventh Kingdom. This Kingdom is entirely invisible except at dawn and dusk. Most elves are sexy, elfin girls and boys with tiny wings. They live by the edge of great lakes and are semi-magical creatures of darkness and intrigue, neither friendly nor hostile by nature. They wear all the colours of the rainbow. The Eighth Kingdom The Eighth Kingdom is ruled by the Ice Queen. The land is all snow and ice; full of cruelty, danger and death. There are fishing towns in the fjords of the South, but is wilder in the North. The people there are isolationists and very hostile to outsiders. They have strong beliefs in animal spirituality and magic. The Ice Queen wishes to rule all nine Kingdoms, and this territory's aggressive tactics makes it a threat to political stability. Their official colour is white. The Ninth Kingdom Dwarves dominate the Ninth Kingdom. It is a whole world of mines and tunnels that run beneath all the other Kingdoms. The dwarves are the makers of the magic mirrors and are suspicious of all others. They are the bankers of the nine Kingdoms, the only residence above ground being a tiny, but very wealthy banking town. They have a grudging alliance with the Forth Kingdom because of their devotion to the late Snow White, who is buried in the caves of the Dragon Mountain. Their official colour is red. The Tenth Kingdom The mythical 10th Kingdom was actually modern Manhattan, NYC, in the parallel universe of the 9 Kingdoms. It was part of a large world which was unknown at the time of its "discovery". The only access to this parallel universe is through a traveling mirror. During the crisis of the nine kingdoms one of the three existing mirrors was destroyed by accident. The other one was later used by Virginia and Wolf to return to Manhattan to live there for the rest of their lives. There are only five people known to have ever entered this "new kingdom": Prince Wendell White and Wolf from the 4th Kingdom and Burly, Blabberwort and Bluebell of the 3rd Kingdom. Category:Article stubs 10